Legend of Zelda: Clockmasters wake
by Pokecutie225
Summary: new story! anyways, not complete, i probably wont be updating often. read if you want. short summary inside. review, tell me what i need to fix
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Clockmaster s Wake Summary: What would happen if Ganondorf had a father? And Zelda had a mother? Find out. MAJOR OC s! You have been warned. Rated T for language and suggestive themes (Like Fire Emblem. FIO!)  
>AN: I have had this on my mind for a while, so I decided to write it. This is my idea of an awesome Legend of Zelda game. Read, review, repeat!  
>Chapter 1 One morning, Link woke up in his room in Zelda s castle, where she let him stay during the nights. The sun was shining, and he was ready for the new day. He got in the shower, dried his hair, and got his sheath and tunic on. He went down to the entrance to the castle after he got his horse, Epona, from the castle stables. He was just about to go explore Hyrule, when he heard Zelda shout out to him, Link, come here! I have a favor for you! So he went over to the blond woman. Yeah, Zelda? He asked. Well, for one, how did you sleep? I slept well, how about you? Amelia. Need I say more? she said as her remlit brushed up against her leg and meowed for affection. Now, Amelia was going insane last night, so I looked outside. And guess what I saw? .I dunno, Sonic the Hedgehog? The hero said. No, but I wish! She said, squeezing the life out of a Sonic plush doll. But anyways, I saw dark storm clouds, which had a wicked feel to them She looked out into the distance, and pointed to something. See those storm clouds? She said as he turned around. I want you to investigate them today, She wrapped her arm around his torso Because you re sooooo strong. The Hero blushed slightly, then backed off and looked at the dark clouds. Those look really far away, so I might not be back until later tonight, but yes I will go look into them Oh thank you, link! Zelda said, wrapping her arms around the hero. Okay, see you tomorrow, hopefully. He said, mounting his trusted steed. Hyah! he said, kicking his horse, making her go in the direction of the eerie storm clouds. He had traveled for a long time, he knew because it was getting dark, fast. So he went to set up a tent when it hit him. Damn it. I didn t bring a tent. Well, looks like we are sleeping outside tonight, Epona. He said as he rubbed her neck. Suddenly, she bucked, knocking him down to the ground. He looked in the direction she was facing, when he saw a tree hollow. He didn t think he would need his sword, so he left it. I ll be back, girl He said as he started walking through the hollow. He came across a bridge made of wood, which he crossed. He went through another hollow, and cane across a shitload of trees. He walked forward, not paying attention to what was in front of him, and ran right into a tree. The top of the tree rustled, and a dark figure dropped from the top of the large tree. The figure stood, having a total height of 7 feet. He looked human, except for demonic red eyes, 2-inch claws, and long fangs that could rip an eagle apart. And on top of all that, he had large wings protruding from his back. He raised his eyes to meet Link s, and bared his teeth, stained red from blood. Link gulped in fear as the figure grew closer to him, the winged man now snarling at him. Then out of nowhere the man swiped his claws at him. Link, barely dodging the surprise attack, looked at the tree that the figure swiped, and saw 3 defined lines in the bark. He went to draw his sword when he realized he didn t have it on him. Shit! he said to himself. Not paying attention, the figure hit him, gashing his stomach and causing him to fall down. He saw the figure loom over him, ready to strike again. Good-bye Zelda He said as he braced himself for the final attack. Suddenly, he heard growling, and as he looked up, he saw the figure get tackled by a wolf twice his size. The wolf bit him, causing him to wince in pain, slash the wolf, miss, and finally, retreat back to the top of the tree. The large wolf looked at Link, then put him into its mouth, and Link, being too weak to do anything, let the wolf run off with him into the trees. Goddess, help me He muttered before falling unconscious.<br>A/N: How suspenseful! I promise this isn t the end, and I will update it soon hopefully. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey im grounded for a week starting tomorrow, so I decided to post this early….. sorry

Also, I am adding Rouge, Sonia, Manic, Scourge, Blaze and Silver to the list. Have fun, and review

Chapter 2

Me: well, let's see here, I got *looks at review list* a guy that called me noob. And truths. AND dares! *Grins evilly*

Sonic: gulp

Me: so the first submission is from angelfire75, and (S) he said "My word this is going to be funny I can tell XD Ok Could you get shadow to

kiss cream OR if he wanted another choice to... kiss Sonic! MUHAHAHA! so evil

XD yeah I have a more evil dare but my friend wanteded me to do this one so i

will! please update soon i can't wait!"

Shadow: you want me to WHAT?

Me: You heard me. Do it or my Clover will get you.

Shadow: who?

Me: my level 103 Meganium. Now DO IT!

Shadow: sorry, I can't. Im not into rabbits, and im not gay. Sorry.

Me: that's not what he said last night, wanabee ultimate

Shadow: if it will make you shut up then FINE! *goes over to Sonic and kisses him* There! Happy?

Me:0.0''

Shadow: cause im outta here

Me: I'll give you a cookie

Shadow: COOKIE! OM NOM NOM

Me:0.0

Okay, so the next dare is from WinterMuffin and she says "Shadow: Kiss Chris.

Eggman: Keep Shadow as a pet/slave thing.

Sonic: Kiss Cosmo in front of Tails.

Yay :D"

Shadow: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME? I am a hedgehog, he is a human, and WE'RE NOT COMPATIBLE!

Me:….I don't care. Now do it

Shadow: fine *goes over and kisses Chris*

Chris: ew, my first kiss is with an evil hedgehog

Shadow: I didn't like it either

Eggman: he is my slave. Him and Metal Sonic

Shadow: im the ultimate lifeform, bastard noob

Me: anyways, sonic?

Sonic: ewwwwww

Me: *dangles a chili dog in front of his face* CHILI DOG!

Me: you can have it AFTER you do the dare

Sonic: *Kisses Cosmo* now WHERES MEH CHILI DOG!

Me: *has chili all over my face* oops

Sonic: BITCH!

Tails: you made out with the only girl I will ever love… OVER A CHILI DOG! YOURE DEAD TO ME!

Me: harsh. Well next up, is dragondude 2201 and he says "hi. what's up. sonic i dare you to say Amy i dont love you.

we are just friends. nothing more. Amy you can't hit him. and if you do shadow

beat up Amy with every thing you got to send her to the hospital for five

mouths. sonic dog you like like blaze. now i got to go now. By"

Sonic: Amy, I don't love you, I never have, and never will. And Blaze is just a friend

Blaze: That's not what you said last night!

Me: you got SERVED! Now the next submissions are from The Father Confessor. The Father Confessor says" Lol this will be funny, i can tell. Also you should add sonics brother and

sister and scourge they are my favs and i can think of some funny dares with

those three, but its ok if ya dont, and i dare sonic to let every one to slap

him twice. Lol can't wait for an update."

Sonic: do I have to?

Everyone: yes

Sonic: awww

*everyone slaps him twice*

Me: *uses awesome Author Powers and heals Sonic

Sonic: :D

Me:…anyways, more dares! HyperTomboi429 says" for Eggman: have u ever thought of placing a trap door in Sonic's path that

leads 2 a tank full of water? trust me, he'll NEVER c it comin'

for Tails: ur thoughtz on Cosmo?

for Silver: UR AWESOME! 'NUFF SAID! also ur thoughtz on Blaze?

for Knuckles: how do u feel about Rouge? give ur honest opinion *pulls out

flaming chainsaw* DO IT! D8. Anyway, DAREZ!

for Sonic: I give u swimming lessons! U CAN'T BACK OUT! *insert evil laugh*

for Shadow: 4 my amusement, battle against Luigi

Shadow: easy

Me: *opens a portal through the fourth wall to Castle Bleck and throws shadow in* have fun

Eggman: I did, on that awesome ship where I revived Dark Gaia, and he jumped right over it D:

Tails: *still moping in an emo corner*

Silver: Blaze is awesome! And hawt! And yes I am awesome

Clover: Shut up *hits silver with a Razor Leaf attack*

Silver: ow

Blaze:…*lights my Clover on fire*

Me:0.0''

Knuckles: shes a self-absorbed thieving slut

Rouge: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Knuckles: meep *hides behind me*

Me: you said it, not mee

Knuckles: please!

Me: *steps to the side* hes all yours

*rouge flies off with Knuckles*

Me: keep him alive! I still need him!

Shadow steps back through the portal*

Me: howd it go

Shadow:…..its a tie.

Me: well, until next time, review. I wont be here for awhile so… yeah. Unless my mom changes her mind, which she does often .


End file.
